It is known from the present applicant's PCT/AU98/00316 to provide a pair of like-sectioned, generally Z-shaped chords each having a vertical web, a horizontal minor flange which terminates in a vertical return, and (an oppositely directed) horizontal major flange which terminates in a vertical return.
From PCT/AU98/00316 it is known to invert one of the two like-sectioned chords so that the chords may nest one within the other at the eave line with the respective webs abutting (and easily fixable together by a bolt or the like) and with each of the minor flanges and returns nested within the major flange and return of the other chord.
The present invention provides a tie-down methodology and apparatus particularly but not exclusively suited for use with the truss system disclosed in International Patent Application PCT/AU98/00316.